Slytherin Secretary
by malfoyismyboytoy
Summary: Summary: Harry Potter thought he had found the perfect job when he became the private secretary to an unknown boss. He thought the job would be easy, until he figured out his boss with the one and only Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Slytherin Secretary**

**Summary: **Harry Potter thought he had found the perfect job when he became the private secretary to an unknown boss. He thought the job would be easy, until he figured out his boss with the one and only Draco Malfoy. Draco wasn't a bad boss besides being Harry's arch nemesis, but his arrogance and sluttish behavior are almost legendary. Harry is doing his best to prove that he is capable in his work, but one night, by accident, he discovers Draco's secret... of him being a vampire!

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry, kind of obvious. But just to warn people, HARRY IS BOTTOM.

**Rating: **M, for swearing and hopefully a little lemon.

**Warning: **There might be some lemon so if you don't like it, it's not that hard, just close the page. And please don't even complain to me because I will! Actually, I have no idea what I will do but rest assured, that it will be painful! And also, I'm sorry if my writing isn't that good, it's my first story!

**Timing: **Couple years after the defeat of Voldemort. Harry should be around 24 years old while Draco is 26.

**A/N:**Decided to write this extremely late at night so please don't yell at me if it sucks! Instead, give me some reviews because that'll help me know what to write in the coming chapters! Only wrote this because some bitchy little plot bunnies wouldn't stop bothering me. AND PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE THAT WILL JUST MAKE MY DAY! Oh yeah, I don't put that many magical stuff in here but it still exists in this story. _Italicized is usually Harry's thoughts!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter! If I did happen to, I would rule the world and make Tom Felton continually shag Daniel Radcliffe. And every Harry Potter Book would have a sex scene. (:

Chapter One

"The Director's characters is a little difficult, but I think that you will be able to meet the expectations connected to this job, Harry Potter."

"Thank you very much Mr. Claimsworth. I'll do my best," said Harry. Harry quickly smoothed down his tuxedo in order to make sure that he looks like a potential secretary in front of his new boss. He slowly walked through the doors that Mr. Claimsworth held open for him.

"Excuse me, sir! I'd like to present to you the new secretary in charge, Harry Potter," exclaimed Mr. Claimsworth.

"Potter you say?" sneered a cool voice. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he realized exactly whom that cold voice belonged to. As his emerald eyes slowly trailed up his new boss's body Harry stepped back in disgust.

"You've got to be kidding me," growled Harry. There stood his arch nemesis Draco Malfoy with the signature Malfoy sneer plastered onto his smug face. His hands were wrapped around a young, giggly blonde's body and he looked as if he was midway through having his way with her.

"Oh my Draco! That's why I told you to lock the door!" giggled the young harlot, "Looks like you have some work to do. I'm retiring for the day. See you later baby!" Harry could barely hold back from vomiting all over the expensive Persian rug that rested on the floor.

"Oh Director! I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to interrupt!" cried Mr. Claimsworth. Draco waved off the apology and made his way to his chair.

"So? Why is the oh-so-mighty Harry Potter even stepping foot in my office today?" hissed Draco. His steely gray eyes locked onto Harry's. Harry clenched his fist and bit back from hurling the Imperius Curse at the infamous Draco Malfoy.

"I am Harry Potter. I will be your secretary in charge from today. I'm looking forward to working with you," said Harry in the most pheasant voice he could muster.

"What is with the politeness Potter? What happened to the glory days when we used to curse each other into oblivion?"

"Well, isn't it better to only think of the present? I'm not the type of lowly person that dwells in the past. Don't you agree Director Malfoy?" hissed Harry.

"Oh, Kitty has claws," purred Malfoy leaning back into his chair as if he was pleased that he had managed to anger Harry Potter. Harry slowly approached Draco's desk and forced the nicest smile onto his face while handing his resume to Draco. Draco smirked and dropped the resume in the trash.

"Oh Harry, I heard that you had excellent working qualities, you're very capable. But, you don't fit my taste, if you know what I mean. Really Potter, you couldn't even take the time to replace those god awful glasses? Claimsworth! Bring me a secretary with more appealing looks," said Draco with a low chuckle following. Harry's eyes grew wide at Draco's rude statement. To everyone's surprise, Harry slammed his hands down on the desk and looked straight into Draco's eyes.

"Excuse me Director, I'm aware that my appearance is not that of a model but it's regrettable that you say I'm no good without even giving me a chance," said Harry, "You wouldn't know if I am suitable for the job unless you give me a chance to show you. If it's not too much of a problem, I'd like you to leave me on the job for a while and judge me only after that. Do you think that's possible? Or is that too much for the big boss?" Draco's eyes narrowed into slits as he realized Harry was challenging him.

"Well, in that case, you should be able to take care of this, shouldn't you?" growled Draco. He grabbed a stack of binders from under his desk and threw them onto his desk. Draco smiled and coolly said, "Process this pile here. Based on them, prepare the data for all four categories. Then prepare the materials for tomorrow's meeting. After that, take care of the letters of invitation and the notices here. Enter all the data and my schedule in the computer. Make sure not to ask me any stupid questions. If you need to, refer to the older data." Harry coyly smiled and muttered, "Understood Director."

"Oh yeah! And that babe, the daughter of the Minister of the Department of Mysteries, choose some suitable present for her and send it in my name, ok? And don't connect any incoming calls from women or men, who are not in my address book. Be careful about that," sneered Draco. Harry glared at Draco but did a small bow anyway. As he started to levitate the files out of Draco's office a bubbly young man skipped in and clutched onto Draco.

"Oh Draco my darling! I'm sorry to bother you during work, but I unexpectedly had a break and—"

"Oh I don't mind. I was just going to have a break," cooed Draco. He pulled the dainty young man into his arms. Draco waved Harry out of his office and mouthed, 'Get out!' Harry slowly walked out but slammed the door shut behind him in anger.

"Well…do your best!" said Mr. Claimsworth as he wringed his hands as if embarrassed for his boss.

"I will! Thank you for everything!" said Harry gratefully. As Harry started to settle down at his desk he heard moaning coming from Draco's office.

"Oh Draco! Please! Just put it in! Ahhhh!" Harry put his hands up to his ears like a little child trying to shut out the sound and plopped down into his chair.

"Stupid Asshole," growled Harry in agony.

"I would die if that ferret was my boss!" hissed Ron.

"I know! I might just end up killing him by accident, can you believe he had sex on work hours! Ugh, he disgusts me!" cried Harry. Ron looked at him with a stare of disbelief.

"No matter how much I hate the git, that's fucking awesome," said Ron with a chuckle.

"Ronald!" cried Hermione as she walked into the room. She looked at Ron with a look of disgust.

"Hahaha! I knew coming here would cheer me up!" said Harry with a smile.

"But is he really that disagreeable Harry? I mean, it's been years, he's bound to have changed!" exclaimed Hermione as she sat down on the couch next to her friends.

"It's true that he's capable in his work, but he still sucks completely as a person! He has no shame!" hollered Harry.

"But, I thought he was popular with the girls at his company? He's has to gotten just the teeniest bit nicer!" argued Hermione.

"Not really! I think his fans just like that badass attitude of his! But, you know, his cousin David isn't that bad. When I was his secretary's assistant, he was so nice to me even though I was just an assistant. He wasn't arrogant at all! A polar opposite of his brother!" complained Harry. Hermione and Ron burst into laughter. Harry completely outraged at his friend's sudden outburst gave them accusatory glares and hissed, "What? What's so goddamn funny?" Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and exclaimed, "Sounds like someone's got a crush!" Harry pouted his lips, ever since he had told his friends that he was gay they had been teasing him ever since.

"Mate, you should start to get out into the dating world, it's not good for you to stay cooped up at home," said Ron with a concerned look on his face. Harry stuck his head high into the air and said, "PAH! Who needs those men! I can just stay with you guys forever!"

"Oh, no you don't!" said Hermione while she snatched Harry's glasses of his face. She looked at him endearingly and said, "I don't understand while you still wear these glasses and let your hair grow to cover you face! With you being so incredibly hot, you could get any guy! Come on Harry we fixed your eyes a long time ago, you can see perfectly well without them!" Harry lunged for his glasses and shoved them back onto his face while pushing his bangs to cover most of his face.

"I like having my glasses and hair, it's not like they get in the way of my work!" snapped Harry. Hermione and Ron both rolled their eyes at their stubborn friend. Harry hid his face in embarrassment but quickly turned back to his friends and said, "Oh yeah! I won't be able to come for dinner anymore!"

"Harry, you can't be skipping your dinners, that's not good for you!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah mate! You're skinny enough already!" hollered Ron.

"No, I'm not skipping dinner! I have to work late in the evenings now since Malfoy stays so late. The company says it's because he's allergic to sunlight but I think he just plays with women until morning!" complained Harry while pounding his fist into his hand for emphasis.

"Harry mate that's great but you shouldn't overexert yourself. Remember that if something happens to you it doesn't only hurt you," warned Ron. Harry smiled and leaned over to hug his friends.

"Good morning Director!" hollered Harry as soon as Draco came bursting through the doors.

"Get ready for the meeting at—" Draco stopped dead in his tracks causing Harry to bump into him. He looked around at his perfectly clean office and then at the stack of completely sorted files on his desk.

"Did you finish these?" said Draco as he suggested to the stack of files on his desk. Harry smiled a triumphant smile and said, "Of course. Now, if you would life to look at today's schedule, please? I need your confirmation."

Draco looked at Harry with a look of surprise on his face but then his signature Malfoy sneer was back and he said, "Then put these files in order. I need them for the meeting tomorrow. And send these balance sheets for the last three years. And send something suitable to this guy." Harry quickly grabbed everything that he needed and got to work.

"Excuse me Director Malfoy, I'm done with everything. I think I'll be leaving for today," said Harry. Malfoy looked at the clock and was astonished that Harry finished all his work in a mere three hours.

"Well, I'm leaving for a meeting right now so I guess you can leave," sighed Malfoy. He was planning on making Harry work so much harder but that seemed like it was going to be harder than Malfoy thought. Harry quickly grabbed his bags as he escorted Malfoy out of the door. Malfoy slipped shades onto his face and brushed his platinum hair out of his face. Harry stared at him in wonder as an employee walked over and shielded Malfoy with an umbrella.

"He must really be allergic to sunlight to need an umbrella," mumbled Harry. Draco abruptly turned around and stared at Harry.

"How'd you know what to get all my dates?" mumbled Draco.

"Well, I looked at what you got them for the past couple years and I got them a present based on their likes!" said Harry with pride. A soft smile lingered on Draco's face for what seemed like a second.

"That seems like a problem, if you keep this up I'll have to keep plain-looking Potter around me as my secretary," muttered Draco. Harry blushed and looked at the ground. He tapped himself on the head and mumbled, "He only complimented me as my boss, why am I blushing like a stupid schoolgirl!"

The next morning Harry walked quickly behind Draco like a dog follows his owner as he told Draco of his schedule before a man's cry interrupted him.

"DRACO! Where were you? Were you with someone else? A man? Or even a woman? Why didn't you meet me?" cried a young man as he ran to Draco's side. Draco scooped the man up and engulfed the man in a passionate kiss.

"Cancel my next few appointments," muttered Draco as he waved away Harry. Harry looked longingly at Draco and thought, "Why can't I be the man in Draco's arms?" Harry slapped himself silly as he realized what he was saying. He quickly rushed after Draco and the man to make sure that they reached Draco's office and didn't end up shagging each other in the hallway.

Harry watched as the same young man and Draco walked out of Draco's office after having what Harry presumed as sex. He looked at the lithe man and paled when he saw his condition. The man was extremely pale and couldn't even stand on his own two feet. Harry gasped as he realized what Draco might be doing to his dates. _What if he is drugging them?_ Thought Harry. A new train of thought rushed into Harry's head. _What if it's illegal? Draco could be caught and the whole company might close down because of what he's doing!_ Harry then decided to come up with a master plan.

Later that night Harry was walking through Draco's office looking for clues of drugs of even worse, curses.

"Ahhhhh! Draco! Wait, until we get into your office!"

"Oh my fucking god! Please tell me he isn't coming back right now!" cursed Harry. Harry quickly hid behind the couch that was in Draco's office. "SHIT! What am I doing! What if I'm caught!" muttered Harry. Draco and his date stumbled into the room stripping themselves of their clothes.

"Oh Dracccooooo! Please! Oh no! Don't do something like that!" cried a young woman.

"Come on, you love it when I do this, don't you," growled Draco in a seductive voice.

"Ahhhh!" cried the woman, "Please! Draco give it to me!"

"Is he giving her the drug?" mumbled Harry. He quickly stood up as if to confront the couple but only saw Draco sinking what appeared to be fangs into the woman's neck. Blood dripped down Draco's pale skin as he drank the young woman's blood. The woman grew limp in his arms as if dead. Harry backed up as he realized what Draco was.

"A vampire!" Harry gasped. Draco quickly shifted his gaze to Harry. Harry backed away and ran to the door terrified of what Draco might do to him. As soon as he put his hands on the door handle he felt a warm body come up behind him and whisper, "Peeping Tom? Well, isn't that a nice hobby?"

**A/N: **(Oh yeah, Draco has a cousin in this story. I imagined his cousin to look like Chase Crawfod. Mostly because he's incredibly gorgeous (; I imagined his to look like he does in this picture - /wp-content/uploads/2009/02/chace_. His name is Étienne David Malfoy, but a lot of people call him David.) And don't you just love my cliffhanger? Please review! And until next time!

-Malfoyismyboytoy/Alex


	2. Chapter 2

**Slytherin Secretary**

**Summary:**Harry Potter thought he had found the perfect job when he became the private secretary to an unknown boss. He thought the job would be easy, until he figured out his boss with the one and only Draco Malfoy. Draco wasn't a bad boss besides being Harry's arch nemesis, but his arrogance and sluttish behavior are almost legendary. Harry is doing his best to prove that he is capable in his work, but one night, by accident, he discovers Draco's secret... of him being a vampire!

**Pairing:**Draco/Harry, kind of obvious. But just to warn people, HARRY IS BOTTOM.

**Rating:**M, for swearing and hopefully a little lemon.

**Warning:**There might be some lemon so if you don't like it, it's not that hard, just close the page. And please don't even complain to me because I will! Actually, I have no idea what I will do but rest assured, that it will be painful! And also, I'm sorry if my writing isn't that good, it's my first story!

**Timing:**Couple years after the defeat of Voldemort. Harry should be around 24 years old while Draco is 26.

**A/N:**Please review! To me, reviews are gold! I usually will update every week but I will always try to write chapters when I have time.

**DISCLAIMER:**I obviously don't own Harry Potter because if I did I would be filthy rich and lazy for the rest of my life.

_Chapter Two_

"I'm not…I'm not a peeping tom," cried Harry.

He held his breath as he felt Draco leaning against his back and slowly whispering in his ear, "But you saw it. You saw what I did to that woman." Harry bit on his lip to stop himself from shaking with fear. _Calm down! I have to calm down!_ thought Harry.

Harry took a deep breath before managing to choke out, "So…what do you intend to do about it? You'll drink my blood too, to keep my mouth shut? You'll add one more dead body to be disposed of?" Draco smirked and let out a chuckle.

"You really didn't learn anything at Hogwarts, now did you Harry? A dead body? What dead body? There's never been one of those," sneered Malfoy. He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him toward the naked woman that lay on his desk. Laying his hand on the woman's naked chest Harry squealed in disgust at having to touch a naked and possibly dead woman's bare breasts. But, as soon as his hand had contact with the body he let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding. The women's consistent heartbeat could be felt from her chest.

"She's alive, and her neck, there's nothing there. There are traces of blood but no wound," whispered Harry. He jumped in surprise as he suddenly heard Malfoy say, "Just a little bit of blood of humans. That's all we really need to survive. Unlike you humans, we can't eat anything and we don't stoop to something as vulgar as killing. That's why we're careful to avoid unnecessary deaths. The vampire clan is of the highest class. We would never do something as stupid as you humans." Harry paled at the idea of vampires. He had never really thought that vampires still existed; Hagrid had always avoided teaching them about vampires at Hogwarts.

Harry yelped in surprise as Draco slinked his arm around Harry and whispered in his ear, "Are you scared of me? Because I might drink your blood? Look at that woman. At her expression. In the moment of ecstasy, human blood has the best taste. When I caress them, it becomes more intoxicating than the finest alcohol. And also, the moment I sink my teeth into their necks, humans feel the greatest amount of ecstasy. So great, that it leaves their bodies numb. Humans only feel my caress; they don't even notice I'm drinking their blood. And I don't leave marks on their necks." As Draco finished his sentence he pulled Harry's small hands close to his face and bit down on Harry's pointer finger. He slowly dragged his slender tongue across Harry's wound and lapped at it like a cat drinking milk. He took Harry's whole finger in his mouth before releasing it with a pop. He smirked as he felt Harry shudder.

Draco quickly released Harry and said, "But you're just perfect to be assigned to me, you'll help me. Since you know that I'm a vampire, you'll follow me everywhere as my secretary. Your duties won't change much, as for me; it'll be easier since you know about my circumstances. The light in general isn't a problem, but strong midday sun is out of the question. I can eat human food if I have to but I only take the official business related meals. The important meals are once or twice a week. You'll regulate my schedule accordingly—"

"Wait a minute!" cried Harry; "You mean you're letting me stay at my post just to keep an eye on me? If that's the case—"

Draco sneered and snapped, "I wouldn't waste my time with something so boring. We, vampires, have power everywhere within the human society. Politics, economy, press, medicine…humans don't even notice us. Rumors are a problem of course. But I don't have to worry about you spilling something out, right?" As he said that Draco maliciously stepped toward Harry as if to threaten him.

"Weasley is now on a Quidditch team, am I correct?" questioned Draco innocently.

"Don't you dare—"

"What wouldn't I dare do Harry? I mean, I could easily get him booted off the team but I could also ruin the life of that filthy mud-blood. But I have other ways to ruin their lives too, embezzlement, larceny," threatened Draco. Harry was shocked, even though Draco had always been a complete and utter asshole, he never would have gone as far as doing this. Harry couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make this boy so much more spiteful than he was before. Harry started to gnaw on his lip, a habit that he seemed to do more often when he was nervous. Draco looked over at Harry and was a little surprised to see the boy so scared. He never thought that he would scare the boy-who-lived. This was the guy who had defeated the Dark Lord, yet he was scared of a small threat.

Draco let out a small chuckle and said, "I'm not a demon, you know. You'll be generously compensated. Your working hours will be taken into account, too. As long as you do your job, Weasley and the mud-blood will be perfectly safe."

An awkward silence seemed to rise between the two men before Harry asked, "Why are you going so far…?"

Draco turned toward Harry and calmly stated, "No matter how much I might despise you, your work has been irreproachable for the last ten days. Let's face it Potter, I'm afraid to let you off your chain. You're the perfect secretary." 

Harry smiled to himself and said, "I understand. I'll do my best to assist you as a secretary."

Draco let a warm smile spread over his face and laughed as he saw Harry go from being the terrified mess of a man back into a extremely organized secretary. "So rest easy. I won't target you," said Draco, "I only drink blood the finest-quality blood, from the finest-quality men and women." Harry narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at Draco before mumbling, "Bastard." So Harry had become, a Slytherin's secretary.

"Vampire, undead monsters who drink the living blood of humans. Ugh, they don't even have any facts on vampires!" groaned Harry as he flipped through the pages of the book he was reading. A man suddenly burst out of Draco's office screaming, "YOU'RE A DEVIL. ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN? YOU!" But, quickly enough security guards came to escort the man out of the building.

Draco slowly walked out of his office and sneered, "Not even human…? Of course not. How dare he put me together with humans?" Harry rolled his eyes and stood up to get files from Draco's office until he saw Draco lean over his desk and pick up Harry's books on vampires.

Draco chuckled and waved the book at Harry saying, "You're looking for my weaknesses? Making plans to escape?"

Harry pouted his lips and said, "I'm surprised you don't trust me Director. I am only researching vampires so I can supply you with the best service. I think I must know everything about what you need, and what you have to avoid."

Draco plopped the books right back down on Harry's desk and chortled, "Hmph. Well, do whatever the fuck you want. But, no matter what you have in mind, the stuff here is of no use. People make up all sorts of stories about vampires. Those stupid humans are afraid of our kind so they don't miss a chance to portray us as monsters. The living dead? Immortal and forever young? That's just bullshit."

Harry quickly asked, "So what about vampires turning into bats or wolves?" Harry was quick to add an innocent smile after what he had just said. Draco sneered and walked into his office, closing the door behind himself. Harry stuck out his tongue and growled at the fact that Draco didn't spill anymore information on this curious species.

Harry had gathered many new facts about Draco. He could move around at midday as long as he avoids direct sunlight, he can eat human food, the essential meals are once or twice a week, mainly human blood, and the humans but be extremely handsome or beautiful, and his meals may come out having symptoms of anemia but never turned into vampires. Harry growled as he heard more erotic moans emitting from Draco's office.

"'Vampires only drink the blood of virgins,' my ass! His men and women couldn't pass for virgins if their lives depended on it," complained Harry. He then blushed as red as a tomato as he thought about what Draco had said, _Human blood tastes the best when they are in a moment of ecstasy, an ecstasy so great that it leaves their body numb. The moment I sink my teeth into their necks, humans feel the greatest ecstasy. _He flinched as Draco's door suddenly opened.

"Harry, did it arrive?" commanded Draco while holding a blushing woman in his arms.

"Yes, sir," said Harry behind clenched teeth. He couldn't understand why that man had to do that kind of stuff in his office. "Here it is, sir," grumbled Harry. Harry held forth a small gift box containing a present specifically picked out for the woman.

"What, Draco. Is this for me?" gasped the lithe woman in Draco's arms. Draco smiled and pulled the women closer. The women smiled brightly as she ripped away at the gift wrapper to find a small necklace. The silver necklace was in the shape of a cross with a green emerald in the center and silver diamonds decorating the sides. Draco chuckled as he watched Harry intently watching him. He had figured out Harry's little plan. He wanted to find Draco's weaknesses.

Draco walked toward the woman and said, "Here, let me help you put that on." Harry looked at Draco with a puzzled face and then pulled out a mirror and held it up to the woman.

"Here's a mirror, if you please," said Harry. He tilted the mirror so that you could see the Draco in the mirror and sighed when he realized that Draco was visible. He couldn't find one thing wrong with the man. Draco looked over at Harry and burst out laughing.

The young woman quickly clutched to Draco's arm and cried, "What? It doesn't suit me?" Draco shook his head and stopped laughing.

"Oh, no, nothing really. It looks perfect on you, so don't mind me. But, let me walk you to your car. Cause you never know, if I stay here, someone may drive a stake through my heart," snorted Draco. Harry gave Draco an evil glare as Draco started the walk into the elevator. Harry was enraged! He wasn't even poking fun at Draco; he had just wanted to know how he could protect his boss. He had known it all along; Draco was an egotistic, arrogant slut! Harry quickly looked up as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He turned to glare at the person he thought was his boss but a big smile was plastered on his face as he realized it was David Malfoy.

"Manager Malfoy!" cried Harry as he quickly stood up to greet the man. 

"Ah, Harry! It's so nice to see you! So, how are you getting along with my cousin? Draco has a difficult character so it must be hard for you," chuckled David.

Harry smiled and pouted, "To tell you the truth, it is!"

David laughed a hearty laugh as he quickly asked, "Is Draco here?" Harry shook his head and answered no while quickly explaining that he was coming back soon. David said, "Then I'll wait for him in his office." Harry gestured toward Draco's open office door. As soon as David walked into Draco's office Harry quickly set to wondering whether or not Draco and David we're actually related. He was pretty sure that David wasn't a vampire; he was always standing in the sunlight. So how is the vampire clan related to them?

"Harry, I'm really glad you get along with Draco. He is extremely difficult to handle and he doesn't show kindness to most people. I know that you guys weren't the best of friends when you were young, but it really means a lot that you are trying to get along with him," said David. Harry giggled and wondered how the marvelous man could be related to Draco.

"I don't need your concern," growled Draco as he entered the office, "I don't need you to baby-sit me. What did you come here for, David?"

"So you won't believe me if I said I only wanted to see my little brother?" said David with a pout.

"Excuse me, but no. Hurry up and state your business," hissed Draco.

"Would you come to the party at the end of the week? We are all in the same company, but the only time anyone can meet you is during the meetings. Your Father is getting angry," whined David, "Your mother and I are worried about you—"

"I'M NOT LIKE YOU. I don't want to know about my family or relatives! You are only a hindrance for me, anyway. Get the fuck out of my office," hollered Draco. Harry gritted his teeth at the rudeness of Draco. His cousin was just trying to help him. Harry could only think of how much of an asshole Draco was.

"Draco, I've never thought about you as 'different' from us," said David. David sighed and turned to walk out of Draco's office.

"Mr.—" started Harry. David waved off Harry's apology for his boss and quickly added, "It's only a small fight between cousins." Harry watched as David left before turning to glare at Draco.

"What," said Draco. Harry rolled his eyes before composing himself and saying, "Oh, no. Would you like anything else?" Draco smirked and turned his back on Harry.

"You like 'that' too? Most of the employees, man and female, of the company admire David. But Harry, make sure not to aim too high," snorted Draco.

Harry openly shot Draco more glares before stating, "Sir, we have to leave for your meeting right now." Draco turned to him and said, "Get my driver." Harry quickly left Draco's office and started to call the driver.

-In the Car-

Harry looked at Draco from across the car. He knew that they were going to be meeting somewhere, but his boss had never told him they were going to meet at a church. Harry just ignored the thought and guessed that since Draco was fine with crosses, he would be fine with churches too.

"Mr. Malfoy, we are here, sir," calmly stated his driver. Harry got out of the car and shuffled over to Draco's side so he could open the door.

Draco stepped out quickly so that Harry couldn't open the door and snorted, "Come on Harry. Why can't you open the door fast enough? Oh wait, you're a dumb fucker."

"Oh Boss. You're such a jokester," Harry retorted. A young man came out of the church and greeted them.

"Mr. Malfoy, the boss has been waiting for you," said the young man as he lead them into the church.

Harry plopped down into the car seat and looked out the window. He had always hated churches and having a meeting in one was not one of his favorite things to do.

"Fucker," growled Draco. Harry looked over at Draco and paled at Draco's condition. He was extremely pale and looked like he was ready to keel over.

Harry brought his hand to touch Draco and said, "Director? Did you have too much to drink—"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" hissed Draco as he slapped away Harry's hand.

"Are you feeling ill?"

"I'm fine."

"Draco, you don't look fine at all!"

"Well, are we going to start calling each other by our first names?" chuckled Draco trying to change the subject.

"I'm trying to be serious! Do you need my help or-?"

"I'm trying to tell you to stay the fuck away from me. The way I am right now, I can't be choosy even if I wanted to," growled Draco as he shoved Harry away.

"You need blood, don't you!" Harry yelled, "But, why? Didn't you just have your meal today?"

"Draco! The man you had dinner with was a Christian?" asked Draco's driver from the front of the car.

"It's the religion! You're weak against the piety of Christians? That's why you were fine with that cross and the necklace! But that building and everything in it belongs to the DeParise family, who are pious Christians! That's why this dinner had such a bad effect on you," hollered Harry.

Draco smirked at Harry and said, "Well, congratulations for finding my weakness. Happy?"

"Don't talk shit! I am your secretary! Even if you are egotistic, arrogant, a womanizer, even if you are so uncooperative and a vampire on top of that, I still want to protect you!" hissed Harry, "That's why I'm your secretary. So, please, have more faith in me! Now, do you need blood or not?"

"Fine, I need blood. Now, hurry up and call someone on my list of—"

"You can have my blood!" said Harry.

"Do you even understand what the fuck you're saying?" smirked Draco.

"Of course! But, you can't wait that long so I'm saying that you should just take mine!"

"Admirable devotion," chuckled Draco. Draco leaned toward Harry and pulled Harry into his arms. He tilted Harry's head just so he could reach Harry's neck before saying, "This might hurt a bit." Draco then sunk his teeth into Harry's lean neck. Harry bit his lip trying to hold back the moan that almost escaped from his mouth. He felt Draco's tongue lapping at the neck and sucking his neck till there was no blood left. Harry leaned into Draco's embrace trying to feel more but to Harry's disappointment, Draco quickly pulled away. 

"Uhm, Draco, if that wasn't enough—"

"If I drank until I was full, it'd be bad for you. That was enough," said Draco with a sigh, "Henry, call three other women for me." Harry felt a pain rip through his chest at the words, "other women." He shook his head trying to reason with himself. Harry knew that Draco would need other women; his blood could never satisfy him.

Harry's thoughts were quickly interrupted as Draco said, "You're extremely sensitive aren't you. That made you really tasty."

Harry held back an insult and retorted, "You're lucky, Draco. That was a British-style delicacy. Unfortunately, you won't taste it again any time soon. I'll do my best to make sure you'll never have to taste it again. I guarantee it!"

Draco laughed and said, "I'll be looking forward to seeing your skills."

**A/N: **Sorry that this chapter wasn't that good! I know I skipped around quite a bit! I'm just an extremely lazy author. And sorry for updating a bit late. But, please review and tell me what you think! Hope to hear from you guys!

-Malfoyismyboytoy


	3. Chapter 3

**Slytherin Secretary**

**Summary:**Harry Potter thought he had found the perfect job when he became the private secretary to an unknown boss. He thought the job would be easy, until he figured out his boss with the one and only Draco Malfoy. Draco wasn't a bad boss besides being Harry's arch nemesis, but his arrogance and sluttish behavior are almost legendary. Harry is doing his best to prove that he is capable in his work, but one night, by accident, he discovers Draco's secret... of him being a vampire!

**Pairing:**Draco/Harry, kind of obvious. But just to warn people, HARRY IS BOTTOM.

**Rating:**M, for swearing and hopefully a little lemon.

**Warning:**There might be some lemon so if you don't like it, it's not that hard, just close the page. And please don't even complain to me because I will be forced to come to your house and read you harry potter lemon. And rest assured that it will be painful.

**Timing:**Couple years after the defeat of Voldemort. Harry should be around 24 years old while Draco is 26.

**A/N:**I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating regularly! I've had some family trouble and I've been trying to resolve it. I'm really sorry if my updates are a bit terrible but I've never been a good writer. So please tell me what I can do to improve me writing! That would mean so much to me!

**THANKS TO THESE SPECIAL READERS: **mochiusagi; leenalee witch; inkImpressions; Suto-Chan; Sheireen; Hp-slash-crazy; PikuPow. Love you guys! Your reviews make me really happy!

**DISCLAIMER:**I obviously don't own Harry Potter because if I did I would be filthy rich and lazy for the rest of my life.

_Chapter Three_

"And next is the schedule for today. The reports from the different departments are on your desk. Would you require anything else?" questioned Harry with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"So not sexy," pouted Malfoy. He quickly gestured to Harry and complained, "How come I'm stuck with such an absolutely not-sexy secretary! I can't believe it! Harry Potter is still wearing those glasses? What a fucking joke!"

"Well, sorry for not being what you call an acceptable secretary. But I'm pretty sure turning into a whore that is always being bent over and fucked isn't very good secretary material," snapped Harry, "Also, I have my limitations in the Sexy department, these glasses are something I need."

"Bullshit. These aren't even prescription glasses, right? Don't try to fool me. When I drank your blood, you could see perfectly well when you took your glasses off," growled Draco. He slowly moved in on Harry like he was moving in for the kill.

"I…It's difficult to explain but my glasses are to correct a slight astigmatism! When I work with the computer I can't see all colors without them and my head starts to hurt and it's terrible and—"

"But magic could fix that, I probably know the spell—"

"NO!" Draco looked slightly surprised as Harry's outburst.

"My cool, composed and oh so capable secretary Harry Potter is getting oh so uneasy. I wonder what the reason is," Draco smirked. Harry pushed his hair out of his face and hissed, "I'm at my best, I assure you." He definitely couldn't let Draco know the truth. Harry still looked like the same young kid from Hogwarts. His face was still childish, still beautiful, but nonetheless Harry looked like a sweet little 18-year old. But, Harry hadn't just panicked just because Draco had found out about his fake glasses but because Draco had touched him.

Harry sighed and looked at the huge pile of binders on his desk. He had finally finished all the work that Draco requested him to do. Now all he had to do was tell his oh-so-glorious boss that he was done for the night. Harry swiftly got out of his seat and walked toward Draco's office.

"Do what you want, just get a hold of it, understand?" hissed Draco before snapping his phone shut.

"Excuse me sir, but do you need anything else for tonight?" questioned Harry.

"No, you can go home," sighed Draco.

"According to the weather forecast, the weather will be bad tonight. Be careful on your way home," said Harry before walking out of Draco's office. Harry let out a long breath as he walked out of the building. Draco was obviously stressed and no matter how much Harry's conscious was telling him to stay out of Draco's problems, Harry was still extremely uneasy.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's time for the meeting," said Harry. Draco took the cigarette he was holding out of his mouth and exhaled. He quickly stubbed out the cigarette and ran a hand through his blonde hair. Harry glanced at Draco with a look of concern. He could tell that things didn't go the way Draco planned but he didn't know what.

_RinggRinggRingg!_

Harry and Draco both jumped at the sudden intrusion. Draco rushed to pick up the phone.

"It's me. Okay, I understand. Say what? Fuck! Then it can't be helped, I'll try to do something to keep in touch," Draco slammed down the phone and turned to look at Harry.

"I'm going to need a favor from you, Potter. I need you to go to the Nox Department Store. You'll receive some documents from a man there. Etheridge receives money from Nox, in return they receive special privileges. The documents you'll receive are proof of that. Once you obtain the files make sure they are the right documents. I'm sure a glance will be enough for you. Go and bring them to me," ordered Draco.

Harry nodded and walked out of the office.

Harry started to chew on his bottom lip. The cab he had grabbed to get back to the Malfoy Department was going extremely slow. He had listened to what Draco had said and changed so nobody would recognize that he was from the Malfoy Department. He had successfully received the documents, but if this cab didn't go any faster he wouldn't be able to reach Draco on time.

"Excuse me, can we please go faster?" pleaded Harry.

"We won't move from here for hours in this storm," complained the driver.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving now," said Harry. Harry quickly jumped out of the can and started to run to his destination.

_At the Department…._

Malfoy sprinted down the stairs as soon as he heard that Harry had arrived. He quickly stopped as soon as he saw Harry in the lounge.

"Malfoy!" cried Harry as he ran towards Draco.

"Are you Harry?" asked Draco. He couldn't take his eyes off Harry. Harry's glasses had fallen off in his run through the storm and his hair was out of his face. He scanned Harry up and down and said, "What happened to your secretarial appearance?"

"I just ran here, but, on another note, I'm very sorry that I interrupted your meeting but I brought what you wanted!" said Harry, "And you said that it would be alright to tell people that I'm from the Malfoy Department once I'm here so I had to tell the security that I was from Malfoy Department so he would let me in."

"Ahh, yes. Very sorry about that. But not matter how much I looked at him; he didn't look any older than my son! The kid's a senior in high school," muttered the security guard with a very sorry look on his face.

Draco burst out laughing and managed to choke out, "So, that's the reason for your usual style?"

"Do you want the documents or not?" growled Harry.

"Oh, yeah, right. Thanks," said Draco, "Fine, now then, you know too much so I suppose that's one more reason not to let you go? You've become much more resolute than the time when you started out as a vampire's secretary. Wait in the car." Draco reached out to Harry and brushed the hair out of Harry's face before saying, "I like this version of Harry better than the one I usually see." Harry turned beet-red and started to chew on his lip out of anxiety. Draco chuckled and started to walk away before glancing back at Harry and giving him a little wink.

"Both Nox and Etheridge became pale as death. Now that I think about it, it's true that there were many contracts with Nox, which were more than profitable for their conditions. There were reports that Hemingway was deceiving us with them," stated David, "But, the documents you showed were only some of the evidence. All they can do is gently hint that Nox and Etheridge were the culprits."

"But, they both understand that we have concrete evidence too. This time it was only a light threat," said Draco, "So that was my 'gentle as possible' approach you were whining about. Satisfied?"

"Actually, no…you always only stain your own hands. This time, I'll say that what you did was by my order, alright?" suggested David.

"Use your fucking head for once. You're the person on the very top of this organization. You **can't** stain your hands. You have to learn how to finally use the tools you have, dumbass," hissed Draco. Harry was extremely surprised at what he was seeing. Was Malfoy really showing love towards his cousin, David? But Harry couldn't figure out why Draco was always so cold toward him.

"Harry!" hollered Draco.

"Oh my god! Harry? You're so different today! Where are your glasses?" yelled David. Harry groaned inwardly, David was the last person that he wanted to see right now.

"Yes, hmm…I couldn't see because of the water drops on them and when I tried to clean them, I dropped them and stepped on them," said Harry with a blush threatening to release itself on his face. Harry couldn't believe that he revealed exactly how much of a klutz he was to David.

"Harry, I always knew that you were a capable secretary but now I see that you're pretty cute too," chuckled David.

"Ahh, thank you so much," said Harry. By now he was as bright as a fire-truck and he couldn't seem to control himself. Harry couldn't believe David complimented him.

"Hey, let's go!" growled Draco. Harry glared at him and muttered, "He's fucking bipolar." Harry slid into the car next to Draco and jumped as soon as he heard Draco's voice.

"I get it now, your style is an understanding of what a secretary should look like. Because the real face of the perfect secretarial Harry Potter looks like a teenager. You wanted to fool everyone around you. Even I couldn't remember what the real 'you' looked like, and without guessing it, I still acknowledged you as a secretary. Driver! Stop by the opticians!" said Draco.

"Wait, what?" questioned Harry.

"You're the one who can't live without glasses, right? Then it can't be helped. I'll buy them for you, but in return you have to buy sexy glasses this time, alright?" Harry didn't understand any of this, he really couldn't figure out what to do. He didn't know whether it was because David said he was cute or because Draco did, but he was really happy right now.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I know my writing is total and utter crap and I'm jumping around a lot in the story but please just try to deal with me. I've decided that my updates will be every Sunday! And thanks to all the special readers who reviewed! I love all of you!

Love,

malfoyismyboytoy


End file.
